Forgotten
by clexaislife2014
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be born and so life was easier if I was forgotten. Then I fell to the ground and my life changed. The Queen found me and forged me into the ultimate weapon for Azgeda. Then the rest of the Ark fell to the ground and villages are now being attacked by Skaikru. Now I need to take the throne and take the blood that is owed. Twin of Clarke. CLEXA and (OC/Ontari)
1. The Forgotten

**This is a story that has Clexa, Lexa doesn't die, character death, ALIE doesn't happen because I hate that arc. If you dont like it or don't want to read it then don't. The only reason this story was written to begin with and put on here was because it has been stuck in my head for weeks now. I was slowly going crazy. Seeing something repear as a movie isn't super fun.**

 **This is only going to be a one shot. Might make more or might not.**

 **I don't own anything!!!**

 **Chapter One**

The sky was falling. That sounded so ridiculous to the Queen that she almost killed the scout who reported too her. She was only stopped because more than one scout was in the room and had all reported the same thing.

During some time last night a large metal pod fell into the snow covered woods near Nia's main city. It didn't light up the sky but it did create a loud boom that woke her in the middle of the night. The Queen just assumed the situation would be handled and went back to sleep.

"What would you like us to do my Queen?" The slim scout asked almost skiddishly, still afraid that the Queen would kill him for such strange and uninformative news.

The Queen tapped her long nail against her lips as she thought. If it was something from the Mountain Men then she could hopefully use it to keep the reapers and more of that ridiculous Commander's forces at bay.

She finally stopped tapping and then stared heavily at the man.

"Saddle my horse. We shall find this 'pod' that you so claim fell from the sky and if it is not found then you will find your place as a pauna hunter in the north upper most parts of my land where your delusions will never land upon my feet again," the Queens voice quiet but the deadly edge was clearly heard.

The Queen stood from her throne that was covered in her old hunting spears and the skulls of her old prey. Though she never admitted it a few of the bones that adorned her throne were from those who betrayed her during her years as Queen.

More specifically some were of the previous King who she had challenged in combat for the right of the throne.

She strode from her throne and slowly made her way higher into her palace. Each level that she passed begin to fill with more and more of her warriors. It allowed her to keep her son safe while he grew.

Though Nia was disappointed in the progress he was making. Already he was 15 years old but his skill wasn't up ro the level she wanted. He was too interested in reading history and war tactics to become the warrior she needed. The warrior that she needed to one day ruled Azgeda as King after her death. This of course would not be a problem if he actually learned what he read but he didn't.

Unlike the others who filled the majority of her army these warriors were personally vetted by herself. These warriors were extremely loyal to her. Would put their life on the line for her in an instant.

She didn't care that she had made so many enemies. It was what came with being a leader of a large group of people. Azgeda ran the largest territory in all of the Conclave.

This ment that the borders were constantly attacked from all sides, excluding the far north due to that being no mans land and if you did survive the harsh cold then it was the animals that killed you.

If what the scouts were reporting that something fell from the sky was true then the Queen could only hope that whatever it was then it would help the nation in its fight for dominance.

 **POV CHANGE** *

The Ark had very strict rules that while normally would not be hard to follow were made difficult due to the cut backs and shortages.

The one true rule to keep the population low was the one child law. This could be called a law but there was in fact one exception to the 'law' and her name was Maleficent Griffin and she was the twin of Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was born 5 minutes before Maleficent who preferred to go by Mal by her friends though if one had to be honest she had no true friends.

Mal almost ate her twin in the womb. When Clarke was born she was extremely small and looked to be almost malnourished.

She was barely 18 inches and weighed around 5 pounds and 8 ounces. Abby and Jake Griffin were extremely concerned for their oldest child. Even though she looked small she had a small amount of bright blonde hair on her head. Her eyes would later darken to a deep rich blue. A blue that made you want to stare at for the rest of time, to almost fall into them. Her parents like to saw it was like looking up into the blue sky.

Maleficent on the other hand was an extremely large new born. She weighed almost 9 pounds, only two ounces short and was 23 inches long. Thankfully she did not cause any complications to Abby due to her large size. She had more hair on her head and while there was blonde hair this blonde was slightly darker. Her eyes were extremely off putting though. Like her sister Mal's eyes were a blue, but a blue so light they looked close to white.

Clarke was a rather rambunctious child who loved anyone and everyone. This feeling was felt in turn for her. Friends came easy to first born twin. Her and Well's became thick as thieves. One could always find one with the other.

Mal was different she was taught to be almost quiet. This wasn't because her parents loved her any less but because many on the Ark hated her. Especially those who felt that this was an extreme abuse of power by the elite and privileged. Her parents believed that if she tried to be as quiet as possible then the more unnoticed she would become.

Mal loved her sister with evey ounce of her being. While many looked on in happiness upon Clarke that look changed to almost anger when they would see Mal. Many felt that she should be placed in the sky box or should have been terminated in the womb. Clarke was almost 4 years old before she finally reached a healthy weight for her age.

While Mal was built like her father whose family was always large and mainly worked in the armed forces, dating all the way back to Markus Griffin who fought in the Greek Army around 150 B.C. almost 25 years before the fall of Greece to the Roman's.

Clarke was slim and would remain just below the average taking after Abby who was also always slim.

Mal always tried to protect her sister from those who were hurtful but when they turned five and she began to truly understand that the reason Clarke was getting dark looks was because of her, she couldnt help but back off. Her sister was like a ray of sunshine and Mal wanted her to shine.

When Mal was 6 she began to have violent bursts of anger. She never spoke of why she ever felt this way and because of that her parents didn't know that she was being bullied by a group of boys her age. Constantly these boys would follow Mal whenever they managed to find her. They would pull her hair, push her, and then the worst was their words.

This continued for years and finally Mal reached her breaking point when John Murphy had cornered her and began to tell her that she was a mistake, no one loved her and that if she wasn't born in her family she would have been just chucked out of the airlock with the trash.

John Murphy never looked the same after that day. His nose was crooked and his face was covered in small scars with the most noticeable ones being on his lip and the other a large cut on his right eyebrow.

Mal was placed in the sky box. Her small leeway that she had been given was gone. Abby was devastated but it truly broke Jake's heart because she was his little angel.

To make matters worse because Mal had been placed in the Sky box she was not allowed to see anyone. So at the age of 10 Mal became truly alone and her hate for her life and people began to grow.

The thing about the Ark was that she was old. Everything had been patched at least once. The one area that the engineers did not care too much for and rarely checked was the Sky Box. Many of the cells were barely hanging on and if one paid enough attention it would shift anytime the inmate would move.

Mal was in one of these cells. She had learned that she could walk 6 feet from the back to the front of the cell and only four steps from her bed to the wall.

Though she liked spend time by herself this was different. Now Mal couldn't spend time with her father in silence. A man that she would follow around when he worked and she was allowed to come and watch. Jake wasn't really a man of many words if he could help it and Mal developed the same personality which helped her fade into the background.

Mal was just told that she had been in her cell for almost a year when the guard made a comment that it was her 11th birthday.

She cried and screamed at the walls in her cell. Tried to pretend that she wasn't slowly breaking inside.

Mal just wanted her dad. When she tried to pull the bed off the wall she felt a large shift in the cell but ignored it used to the cell shaking at this point.

The bed didnt budge from the 12 year olds tantrum she turned and tried to pull anything off the ground in her cell. She finally picked her mattress off the metal bed and threw against the wall before trying to pull the bed up once more but then she was falling and flying all around the cell. There was no cushion anywhere.

The hard metal hurting as she smacked into the things in her room. She barely managed to pull herself under the metal frame of her bed when the cell lurched and she could see flames blowing past outside the window as the room slowly settled and she was just floating. Of course she still slammed into the side of the cell and couldn't stop the small scream of pain when she jarred her shoulder.

The entire room started to shake heavier and then the cell jerked roughly once more and everything went black.

Mal came too slowly. Her vision was blurred and for some reason the color she could see in her left eye was red.

Gingerly she moved her arm only to stop because it hurt enough to bring tears to her eyes. Looking down she could see that the upper half of her arm was a dark blue color meaning it was incredibly bruised. Using her left hand she finally felt her face and when she saw the red realized that it was blood.

Slowly she moved her right leg and when that hurt equally as well too move she finally began to cry. When the tears fell heavily down her face Mal finally recognized the cold. That it was causing the tears to burn on her face.

She tried to stop the crying but she couldn't everything hurt too much. The sun was beginning to set when she finally stopped crying.

Finally she took a look around the room when she could see without having her vision obscured by tears. The door of her cell was handing off of its hinges, the window no longer had glass inside, and part of the roof seemed to be missing.

Mal just sat and stared at what was beyond the hanging door. It was white. She had never seen so much white before and it went on for miles. The trees even were covered, the green obscured by the white.

"Wow," she whispered slowly walking forward until her feet hurt from the cold earth. She jumped back onto the steel floor of her cell releasing that she no had no shoes on her feet.

Mal finally walked forward once more and began to look around where her cell had fallen. A few trees had been uprooted while others had half of their branches ripped off or were completely cut in half. The ground had to have been frozen because she couldn't see any actual dirt just more of the beautiful white powder that spread across the ground.

The sound of some stick snapping caught her attention and through the woods she was able to make out large figures that seemed to be coming in her direction.

Mal panicked because she knew that no human should be alive on earth and she herself was lucky to be alive.

As quickly as she could, Mal limped over to one of the large pines and grabbed hold of the branch and slowly pulled herself up.

It was hard not to cry or scream in the pain she was in but remembered the sound of someone telling her to be as quiet as possible ring through her head and so she all but bit her tongue in half and slowly dragged herself up.

By the time she was about 15 almost 20 feet off the ground she stopped. Mal was sweaty and felt extremely light headed. Barely noticing the steady drop of blood that was falling from her foot to the ground below.

A strange sounding language caught her attention and looking down she was barely able to stop her gasp when she saw the tall white fur covered monsters on the ground.

The only one left on her strange animal finally pulled back her hood and she realized that she was a human. That all the others must have been wearing masks which made sense because many looked to be wearing skulls on their faces.

The woman had light blonde hair that seemed to almost match her own. She had strange scars all over her face that seemed to be set in a small scowl. On her back a large sharp spear was located but she didn't seem worried enough to have it out unlike the other men she had with her.

Mal shifted slightly on the limb, only to cause it to shift to much making a small noise and to have some of the snow to fall off the limb.

Then dark blue eyes searched the tree she was in only to lock onto her own ice blue eyes and the strange woman's face broke out into a large smile.

 **POV CHANGE** *

The ride here was set at a slow pace only because it had snowed two days earlier leaving almost another foot and a half of fresh snow.

Finally after almost an hour her group made it to a clearing that had just been made by whatever kind of metal box that now was housed within the trees.

Slowly I pulled my hood off of my face and looked around trying to see anything that wasn't obvious.

Small footprints caught my attention, only to be distracted by a tree branch shifting and some snow falling to the ground. I had dealt with enough Trikru in my life that instantly I was on alert my eyes looking through the large tree to my left.

A child was in the tree. She looked to have not even had her first moons blood yet. Her entire left half of her face was covered in something red that I could only assume was her blood.

Her clothes while white were torn to shreds and equally covered in her blood. The part of her body facing me that wasn't holding onto the tree had bruising so dark it looked almost black from here.

"Why are you up there child?" I questioned with a small grin on my face, as I asked in our language. All my scouts and guards were instantly on alert once they heard my voice. They should be paying more attention than being absorbed by the box in front of us. That's how you die. If not by an enemy but by me for being incompetent.

The child eyes were so very blue and even from here they seemed to almost blend in with the snow. She looked to have eyes the same color as the glaciers found in the north most part of my land.

The young girl just looked confused when she heard what was obviously a strange language.

"Why are you up there child? And what is your name?" I finally asked in English.

This time the child just clung to the tree tighter, obviously terrified. Releasing a sigh I climbed off of my horse. A large brown horse who was trained from a young age to only allow me to ride her. Any others who tried would be tossed off and usually would have to run because she would attack them with hooves bigger than the size of a person's face.

My boots sunk into snow that went up to almost my knees but thankfully I did not feel the cold. Walking over I came to a stop at the bottom of the tree and looked up.

"I won't harm you," telling her as kindly as possible.

The young girls eyes were curious as she looked at me but I could already see the fear changing to mistrust. That was good, one should never trust anyone especially me.

"If you do not tell me then I shall send someone up to grab you," still holding onto my kind voice. Though slightly irritated that some child wouldn't even respond.

"Maleficent Griffin but some people call me Mal. I was scared so climbed up," a small pained filled voice broke through my irritation though.

Her name was a strong name that can be used to strike fear in her enemies. I would make her a weapon.

"That is a very nice name. Mine is Queen Nia of Azgeda," the blonde girls eyes widened in surprise and then wonder which only confused me.

"So you're a Queen? What's Azgeda? How large is your country?" The slight waver that her voice had from the pain slowly vanished in what I could only imagine was her want to know.

"Yes child. Azgeda is called the Ice Nation in your tongue. My country is the largest of the 12 clans. It is so large that it can take a month of travel to reach the other side of it. So great that my clan is attacked on my borders for the supplies and land that we hold," my voice filled with pride. I may be cold and ruthless but my clan will always thrive because it produces the hardest of warriors. Ones who would give their lives for the glory of Azgeda.

"Wow," she proclaimed as she shifted on the branch once more causing more snow to fall.

"Are you the only one here? It does not make sense to have a child your age be alone."

The child's eyes that had been filled with wonder the second before changed. The rage and anger that I saw inside was astounding. If she was alone I could take her in and hone that anger. Make her one of my most deadly warriors.

While the girl looked young she was tall and looked to be just beginning to grow. Already even through whatever had caused the girl to be underweight I could still see the muscles straining in her arm as she clung to the tree. She seemed to be holding in her hurt and pain. A skill that a warrior needed to have to make it far.

"I'm alone. There is no one else," the anger in her voice clear for all those to hear.

The question that was now raised is why is she alone? Where are the others? Is she lying to save them? But if she was shouldn't there be other foot prints in the snow.

My eyes drifted back to her prints and going off of the small traces of blood in the prints I can only assume that her feet are slightly cut and because one of the prints is lighter then the other leg is injured.

I looked around at my warriors and all had their weapons pointed in the direction of the child. It was surprising that she didn't seem to fear the others. Maybe her attention was focused solely on me but that can't be right. The child's eyes constantly seem to shift to those around me. Especially on the horses.

"Why don't you come down here young one. You must be cold. The clothes you have are not meant for such weather," once more my voice was soft and kind.

"How do I know that you won't hurt me?" Her eyes now narrowed in my direction. Now she was obviously watching the warriors around us.

"You don't," was my only reply.

She waited only a moment before she was then moving. Her movements favored her entire left side bringing me to believe that her right was where most of her injuries were.

Then a branch broke and she was falling with a scream. Only to fall heavily to ground the remaining 10 feet after hitting a branch or two.

She moaned in pain as she slowly rolled off her right side before finally rolling into a ball and crying.

My lip curled into a sneer at such a childish display. Before I was moving forward and crouching in front of the child.

"Stop it child. You need to be strong. To not show pain. You are showing too many emotions. I understand you are in pain and it must be excruciating but you need to take deep breaths and allow yourself to let the pain flow through you. Move it to the far reaches of your mind and allow it to become nothing but a nuisance," my words were spoken softly but there was a hard undertone to it. That spoke of pain if it was not followed. Of course it wasn't on purpose but I was to used to using such a tone.

The girls cries began to slow and then slowed to the occasional hiccup before she was taking deep breaths with her eyes tightly shut. Finally her eyes opened and they almost seemed to have a colder quality to them as she starred at me.

"That's better," I told her with a nod before straightening from my crouch.

"Stand up," my tone was cold now. The men around us who had not said a word so far straightened.

Fear flashed in her eyes before she blinked and took a deep breathe and it was gone. She pushed her left arm under her and pushed up then slowly stood.

The pain was clear across her face but she didn't cry or whine in pain. Though her faces seemed to pale in color slightly and she placed almost no weight on her right leg.

"Good girl. Now come. You shall come back with me and in exchange for taking you as one of my people you will tell me everything about your life where you are from. Who your parents are, the number of your people, and where exactly you come from," I ordered her before looking her dead in the eye waiting for a response.

"Yes ma'am," she quietly whispered, though she was slightly hunched over trying to keep her weight off her right side and holding her right arm to her chest.

My eyebrow just arched at that. Waiting once more for what I really wanted to hear. One of the warriors whispered words from behind her causing her to slightly jump.

"Sha, ai Kwin," her face twisted in confusion before the warrior behind her pushed her back down a little into a half way bow.

She bowed as far as she could before straightening once more.

"Good girl, now come," the words not really sincere but I did not care. I turned and made my way to my horse before stopping and turning around to find the girl within almost two feet of my back.

She was shivering and still hunched over slightly. Hunched over though I finally noticed that she was barely a foot shorter than me and at such a young age it meant that she will be at least as tall if not taller than me when she stops growing.

I turned to one of my warriors who had a thick wool cloak covering most of his entire upper body.

"Give me your cloak, now."

The large man was quick to obey. When he handed it over I was able to tell it was a wolf cloak and it could have only been a puana because the cloak was too large for a typical wolf.

I turned and wrapped the cloak around the tall child. Her left arm gripped the cloak tightly. Then I reached forward and lifted the child into the saddle. The only sound she made was a quiet hiss of pain before quieting down once more.

Pulling myself up and into the saddle I used my right arm to keep her close to me so she wouldn't fall off and grabbed the reigns with my left hand. I kicked the sides of my horse lightly and then we were moving.

All of my warriors behind me quickly returned to their own horses before forming a circle around me once more.

"Now Mal, I want you tell me about where you lived," I asked as I squeezed her right side a little bit closer to me. Part of me relishing in the slight discomfort I knew I was causing the young girl.

Her left arm slowly lifted out of the fur and pointed up at the sky. She continued to point before my eyes widened in surprise.

"You came from the sky then. Tell me about that."

The scout to my left actually looked over at the small girl when he heard what I said.

"It was called the Ark and was made up of 12 space stations."

"Why did you come down? Were you sent down for a specific reason?"

The girl shook her head. "No I was in the Sky Box. It was what the prison was called. The box broke off. I wasn't sent down," her voice was sad when she spoke.

"Why were you in this sky box? You are too young to be in prison," part of me was very upset. No child was placed in prison, they should not even be brought close to one, the only punishment was usually a wiping. No more than three of course.

While this was harsh that was life on the ground. One needed to be hard. Needed to be able to kill without a moments hesitation. Needed to be able to handle the pain that was sure to come in our short but violent lives.

"I wasn't supposed to be born so I was already on warning. Anything I did that went against the rules resulted in me being placed in the sky box. I...I was taught to be quiet. To try and make myself small and almost forgotten," the pain in her voice this time I knew wasn't because of her injuries.

"What did you do?" I repeated once more, my voice firmer.

"A boy named John Murphy bullied me. I finally lost my patience and I beat him. I made him suffer. He will never forget what I did to him. He should have never said what he did," her voice had now dropped low as she stared ahead with a hard look on her face. Her eyes now looked as cold as ice and part of me relished the look.

My grin was shark like. That was good she had the anger that was needed. It meant that she had the fight.

"Why were you not meant to be born?"

"I'm the younger twin. The only reason I wasn't killed was because of who my parents were. I had no friends because no one wanted to be around me. I was just a reminder of how my family was privileged and that those of a lower class who were going to have twins had to have one terminated. I used to be close to my sister but once I realized that the reason she was being treated different was because I was around I backed off from her. Once I did then everyone wanted to be her friend again and that's when I finally backed all the way off..."

"I spent my time after that around my dad who was the chief of engineering, the library, or in our housing area. The only ones who really knew I was around were the boys who bullied me. Then I was placed in the sky box and I haven't seen my parents since."

The girl was quiet after that and I was as well. What the girl described was what I needed. One who didn't seem too attached to people. That already had an anger that could be cultivated.

The child was truly young enough that I could turn her into a monster of a fighter. She would become my main guard later in life and my general. The plans were already shifting through my head.

She would be tall that was already clear and the small amount of muscle she had was already visible meant that she had the chance to be equally strong.

Maleficent. What a perfect name for the monster that I was going to create and if all went well then I would have a new heir. One who could use their strength and cunning to rule my lands with an iron fist. One who didn't prefer the spend all of his time with a nose stuck in a book.

"Mal. How would you feel if I trained to fight? To become strong? To never be forgotten? No one would challenge you when I was done with you. This I promise."

The girl looked down as her left hand before looking up at the sky. My patience began to wear thin before she stood straighter in the saddle.

"Yes, ai Kwin," was her only response.

I pulled her closer to me so that we were sharing more body heat.

"Now that's a good girl."

 **POV CHANGE** *

Lexa was nervous. A representative of Azgeda was coming but she had just learned that it was the clans rising general that had earned herself the name of Bloody Bear from the white bear pelt she wore that was covered in the blood of her dead enemies. That at one point used to completely red in the blood of her enemies. I was never able go learn as to what was the reason for such a thing to happen.

No one really knew what she truly looked like because she always wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face. It was covered in the skull of a bear that she killed on her first hunt if rumors were to be true.

Finally the doors opened and all her ambassadors stood. Clarke was to her immediate left. The fall of the mountain had caused problems between the two people. Of course she had been able to find her after her little three month stint in the woods.

Clarke had been furious when she had been brought before her by Roan the Prince of Azgeda. Why did it always come back to that clan?

The people of ice nation were rumored to be marching to Polis but Lexa did not know what for. This caused worry to pool in her belly.

A guard entered and finally announced the generals presence.

"General Maleficent kom Azgeda the Bloody Bear," the guards face seemed almost white. Something had scared him and I put that thought in the back of my head to place him somewhere else. One shouldn't be so easily cowed.

Then the General was walking in. The woman was tall and built like it. She was well over 6 feet tall, her arms were huge, well more correctly everything about her seems to be larger.

Covering her head was a white bear pelt. The right side of its head seemed mutated. Her arms were bare and I can only assume it is because of how hot the weather is compared to Azgeda were it is almost always covered in snow. Her arms were incredibly defined and stretching from the top of her shoulder down her right arm were three scratches with an occasional fourth one as well.

The cloak hung down and over her back and was touching the floor lightly. From what I could see the sides of it had old bones sown in, along with various claws, and feathers.

Her lower face was covered in a metal plate that in front of it had a bears jaw attached. The rest of her face was smeared in the white and blood war paint that her clan favored. I was slightly concerned about the symbol that was cut into her upper cheeks and forehead. That symbol was reserved for the most trusted guard and had been added to have the sign of the royal family as well.

Her cheeks had a two lines running across them both parallel from one another. The part that showed she was part of the royal guard was the lines that ran at an angle along the outside of the top line that were angled down. She also had the thin lines running on the bottom side which meant she was or is the head of the Queens Guard. It was meant to look like the fetching of arrow. On her forehead was a diamond with the bottom part located between her eyebrows and this signified royalty. If she became Queen then five more lines would be carved in like an arch over the diamond.

Instantly I was on edge.

The tall womans eyes were locked on mine and it was like looking into snow. Unlike Clarkes friendly and loving blue these were cold. These eyes promised pain and death who tried to stop her.

Finally my eyes were drawn to large weapon that was attached to her back. The bottom end of the pole was sticking out if the bottom part of her cloak and went across her back. From here I could make out the details of the head of the hammer.

On the face of the hammer were 6 spikes. Each while small barely a couple inches long looked extremely sharp, along the sides were images of wolves, bears, and eagles. These images went along the sides till the very end of the hammer which was a spike. This spike was maybe about a foot in length. Another spike raised from the head of the hammer also about a foot in length. It was truly a master piece and a weapon that I would not wish to be struck by. (Robert's warhammer from G.o.T.)

The only reason someone would be allowed to bring their weapon with them into my city was if they were still an active guard member or a General. Unfortunately this woman was both and if the guards were ordered to remove her weapons then it would be seen as a dishonor.

The woman's armor was grey but had large portions of it smeared in white paint. Many were hand prints that seemed to be pulled down slightly making the hand longer in length.

Finally the tall woman stopped at the bottom of the dais before lowering herself to her knees and almost touching her head to the floor. The guards and party behind her all repeated her actions.

My back stiffened against my throne. Never had any Commander been shown such respect by Azgeda. This was complete submission.

"Heda I come before you today to sincerely thank you for defeating the Mountain Men. Too many of my people have been taken by those abominations and to know that we are safe from their presence I had to come personally and thank you," her voice was deeper than most and had a hard edge to it that also seemed to put me on edge. The mask muffled her voice slightly but the slight respect was present in her tone.

"You may rise General," my eyes shifted from the kneeling form in front of me to Clarke.

The woman finally rose and then followed my eyes to Clarke. Her eyes widened in surprise before that small amount of emotion disappeared.

She pulled her hood off of her head and someone gasped. The General's hair was elaborately braided. Inside each braid seemed to be beads, stones, bones, teeth, claws, and feathers. What truly drew my attention was the almost black hair braided into her own. Three strands were braided straight back with this hair.

One going straight down the middle, another along the left side of her head, and the final went along the right side. These were the only braids that did not have some little piece on them.

I had never seen anything like it and what was slightly disturbing was that she looked the Queen when she was younger. Her hair was the same color and she currently had the same look of relaxed violence.

Clarke was shocked and almost seemed scared when she looked at the General as though she was seeing a ghost.

A light chuckle then filled the almost quiet room before the General spoke once more. "How many years has it been sweet sister?" Her eyes full of a deep sadness that was quickly hidden behind her mask once more.

At that declaration everything broke into action. Many of the ambassadors began to shout while Clarke herself jumped off of her chair and tackled her sister in a hug as she screamed out "Mal!"

The height difference was astounding because Clarke was the same height as I am but this woman Mal as her sister called her stood almost a foot taller. She seemed to almost tower over the smaller girl. I was confused though Clarke had never once spoken of having a sister if I remember correctly couples were only allowed to have one child.

Mal bent over slightly and pulled her sister in deeper into the hug. Her eyes full of tears. She had heard rumors that her old people had come down from the Ark and the only name that was being spoken of was Wanheda. She had no idea if her family was even alive.

Mal herself was even sent to look for this person and did not know it was in fact her sister until she heard that the representative in the peace talks was Clarke or as the warriors and people named her Wanheda.

POV CHANGE *

The Queen was furious that I had not found her and punished me. I may be willing to give my life for that woman but that did not mean that I loved my surrogate mother. She only had small moments of kindness and her praise was equally rare but each moment was engraved in my mind. It was some of the true bright spots in my past as sad as that sounded.

Of course I had worked tirelessly over the past eight years to make her proud of me. To show I was a worthy heir to the throne instead of Roan who while only 5'10" only truly excelled at the political aspect of being a ruler. The few times he had gone to battle he had barely brought more than half of troops back the main city.

Each of these times the reason for his success was due to Commanders under him. As terrible as it was when the Queen had Costia captured she made Roan deliver the girls head to Commander Lexa. He has been a political prisoner for the last 4 years. I believe that was the end of my worship of the Queen and I truly began to see what was going on around me.

"I thought you died!" Clarke cried into my chest. Her voice cracking as she attempted to speak. I pulled her deeper into me at those words.

"Klark what is this?" The Commander asked. Her voice hitched in surprise and going off the face she was making she did not seem to pleased with what was just revealed.

Clarke pulled back from me and stepped to my side, her hand gripping my arm in a right grip. Her grip so strong that she might leave bruises behind. "Commander this is my sister, Maleficent Griffin, my twin sister. She was in the sky box over 8 years ago when it broke off from the Ark and crash landed it seems in Azgeda territory," her words sounded thick with emotion.

"I prefer to be addressed as General Mal or Heir of the Ice Nation throne. My other reason for coming to your capital Commander is to issue the challenge," I spoke with clear authority.

I looked around the throne room and did not see my surrogate brother. A man who I could not help but hate. He was not worth being from Azgeda. Roan while book smart was not combat smart. Did not work as tirelessly as I did to become the best. To become the personal guard of our Queen.

"Bring me Prince Roan," commanded Lexa.

A guard quickly ran from the room leaving behind the now furious ambassadors and the unsettled guards.

I looked to the Azgeda ambassador and did not see Rolf. It was a man who I believe I met in passing at one point but had no clear memory of I truly had.

"Where is Rolf? The last I had heard from my contacts was that he was the ambassador for my nation," I turned and asked to Commander.

Lexa straightened in her throne and her eyes became dark. "This Rolf not only questioned my decisions but also threatened Clarke."

My sister was finally back and returned to me. The thought of losing her so soon broke the small piece of me that wasn't a monster.

"He did what?" my voice was barely a whisper but carried through the room regardless. All previous voices quieted at my anger.

My hand reached up and gripped Clarkes shoulder in a tight grasp. There was a small hiss of pain but I did not let go. Red was slowly inching it's way across my vision. My thirst for blood rearing its ugly head.

"Do not worry General. He met his fate when I kicked him from my tower," Lexa's voice sounded so pleased that I couldn't help but try and take a deep breathe as I tried to clear my thoughts.

The door opened and finally Prince Roan walked in. His eyes strayed to me and he scowled as he looked at me.

"Why are you here dear sister?" his voice sounding as petty as always when it came to speaking with me.

"Dear sister?" Clarke whispered.

"Oh yes. You see Clarke, Queen Nia found me and raised me as her own. I showed promise that dear brother Roan did not. I have won battles, wars, and the random revolts that have arisen in my nation. We were forced to call each other brother and sister because that is what she wanted. Who as the loving mother she is, pitted us against each other. Of course Roan beat me for the first time right before he left to come to Polis. The Queen was not pleased at such a failure and I have been working for the last four years that when Mother decided the rightful heir I would be ready."

I pulled away from Clarke and reached back pulling my large hammer from its place. The hammer weighed almost 15 pounds but after carrying it everywhere and practicing with it for over 5 years I had mastered the weapon.

I twisted it till the hammer was almost level with my face before slamming the butt end of it down against the stone floor.

A loud thump then echoed through the room. "I, Princess Maleficent of Azgeda, challenge Prince Roan of Azgeda for the throne. I challenge you to death lest I live my years in shame at such a dishonor," I spoke standing at my full height. The skull mask still in place and my eyes narrowed in anger.

"I, Prince Roan of Azgeda, accept your challenge Princess Maleficent for my right to the throne. I will fight you to the death lest I live my years in shame at such a dishonor," he spoke back. His eyes looked almost saddened as he stared at me but just like we were both taught was quickly hidden away.

"In three hours time, my forces will be here to watch the challenge. Our mother, Queen Nia could not come due to trying to tie her lose ends before she makes her way here."

Roan just nodded then turned and left the throne room with a scowl on his face. My Colonels all moved out of the way for the Prince.

Finally I turned back to Lexa. "Heda, may I please utilize one of your rooms? I would like to talk with Clarke before the challenge."

Lexa turned worried filled eyes towards my big sister which set off alarm bells in my mind. Memories from the last one she was interested in flashed through my head and my stomach turned. My knuckles white from my grip on my hammer.

"Sha, Klark has her own room here in my tower. You may speak there," she told me with a flick of her hand.

I bowed my head slightly but maintained eye contact. "Mochof, Heda."

Turning I grabbed Clarkes arm and began to pull her from the throne room. Easily ignoring all the others who were now once more whispering to each other.

My men began to follow but I turned back to them. "Stay here and offer our services for preparing for the challenge," then I was moving once more.

My long strides pulling Clarke with me till we were safely behind the throne doors. I let go of her arm and threw my hand away from me, showing her I wanted her to lead.

She turned and began to hurry down the hall. Taking turns before leading me up some stairs before finally opening a hall way door and waiting for me to enter before closing the door behind her.

Then I had my arms full of Clarke once more. Dropping my hammer in surprise at how swift she had moved surprising me greatly.

"I thought you died. I thought I lost my twin. The one that is other half to my soul. God I missed you little sister…well I guess not so little anymore," she told me as she pulled back to look up at me.

"Ya," I respond as I rub the back of my neck.

"I think I'm over 6 feet. Almost 6'4" which I think is how tall dad is."

My heart stopped for a second when Clarke's eyes began to water.

"No," was my only response.

Tears began to run down her face as she sadly nodded her head.

My vision turned red and I reached forward and grabbed onto her shoulders. My grip bruising. Clarkes hands reached up and tried to pry my hands off.

"Who Clarke? Tell me now. Who killed our father? Who will pay?" I roared in her face. My temper over the years had not faded but only been tempered into a well worn blade so sharp that you sometimes didn't feel the cut before you were bleeding out on the floor wondering where it all went wrong and that was what was happening now.

"Mal you're hurting me! Let go and I'll tell you!" she almost shouted back at me.

I almost fell back as I rushed to get away from my sister. A sister who I had just hurt. God what I had become.

No I became what I needed to be strong. No one will ever be able to stand against me without losing.

Clarke rubbed her arm as she looked at the floor. More tears falling as she looked down.

"The Ark was running out of air. Dad discovered it and wanted to warn the people of the Ark. Mom tried to tell him it was a bad idea but he wasn't going to stop so she went to someone else she hoped could talk some sense into him. Someone who she trusted with our lives. Someone who we were good friends with."

"TELL ME CLARKE!" I screamed once more.

Then she looked up with fire in her eyes. I almost took a step back. Never in my life had I seen her look like that. She was always happy but I knew the ground could change those beyond repair.

"Thelonious Jaha. Instead of talking to dad he floated him instead. I was going to release the video in his place but I was placed in solitary before I could and left there for almost a year before we were sent down to the ground to see if we could survive here," her voice was flat and even.

I slowly reached down and grabbed my hammer. Ignoring how Clarke took a step back and flinched in fear.

I pulled the hammer over the back of my head before slamming it down into the table located next to us.

Clarke released a scream in surprise after I broke the table. I lifted the hammer again and brought it down on the splintered remains as I released a cry of fury.

The doors to the room slammed open and standing in the door way with her sword out was the Commander. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room, taking in the broken table and Clarke backed away looking at me in shock.

I turned back to the table and released another cry of fury as brought the hammer down once more. Tears streaming down my face.

The hard shell and mask I had created was breaking as I thought of my father who I looked forward to seeing with every part of my being when I heard the Ark had come down.

"Its not fair!" I screamed again as I brought the hammer down for the last time.

Large parts of the floor were broken and the table was left in splinters. The sound of someone screaming my name finally began to filter into my brain.

Shaking my head I looked up and realized that Clarke is calling my name. I ignore her and turned to walk away only to be in front of the Commander now.

Her eyes were a shade of green I had never seen before and the seemed to be almost darker in her anger as she looked at me. The anger seemed to simmer before she seemed to take in that my eyes were red and tears still were rolling down my face.

"What happened?" her eyes shifted back and forth between Clarke and I.

"Bad news," was the only words I spoke as I moved past her my hammer scraping slightly against the floor as I moved from the room.

I stopped at the door and turned to look at Clarke. "He will face my justice. Thelonious Jaha is now a wanted man in Azgeda. If he crosses into my borders he will be arrested and brought forth to me to receive punishment."

Then I turned and left the room. My anger beating a steady beat in my chest as I tried to jump start my brain into rational thinking once more before deciding to quit and let the feelings linger.

The last words I heard were Clarke telling the Commander why I had just destroyed her property. No part of me felt bad for it.

My hands rubbed along the top of the middle of head over one of my braids that were from my wife. We were not allowed to be together for long stretches of time the Queen being of the belief that we were plotting against her.

By defeating Roan though I would finally have enough power to keep her safe from her clutches. She could brought onto my personal guard instead of the Queens.

Three hours later found me in the center of Polis in the large square. All four of my Colonels under me, their 4 captains each, and then the 3 squad sergeants were all present. All in all I had over two thousand men under me alone. This of course doesn't count that I was the top General. In a matter of speaking I was in charge of the entire army and the only person above me was the Queen and maybe Prince Roan but after today he would no longer be a part of that equation.

Commander Lexa was still extremely angry at me and Clarke was looking at me like she would never see me again. Her eyes wide in fear as she looked back and forth between Roan and I.

Lexa stood and raised her hand, the massive crowd finally calmed down before she spoke.

"The challenge for the throne of Azgeda shall be chosen. General Mal kom Azgeda, the Bloody Bear challenged Prince Roan kom Azgeda for the right of heir. The winner will be chosen by the one left alive."

My hammer was held in my top colonels hands waiting for me to grab my weapon. I reached down and pulled my knife from my boot and cut across the outside of my arm. In the same place I have always cut when I use my blood for my face paint.

I rubbed my right hand across the wound slightly enjoying my blood on my hand before wiping it across the part of my face not covered by my half mask.

When I reached forward for my hammer a steady beat started. One by one my Colonels began to slam the butt of their spears into the ground. This spread to their captains before spreading the squad sergeants.

Then after the noise began to rise, my warriors began to chant my name. My chest swelled with pride. I had been given command of my warriors three years ago when I turned 16. This was the same age that Roan was given command.

I gained the trust of my warriors slowly. Each one of Colonels were hand picked by me. These were men and women that I served next too in my time while I trained. Trained by men and women who were brutal in their training. My warriors were deadly.

Roan was at the disadvantage and I was winning our game of psychological warfare. My grin was deadly behind my mask as I stared at him.

Roan grabbed the heirs sword from its sheath and broke into a run to me.

He brought his sword in a side swing and was stopped by the slight shift of the handle of my weapon.

The shaft just like the head of hammer was metal. The blacksmith who made it was able to make the metal hard but light. He wouldn't tell me his secrets, most likely scared I or the Queen would kill him.

Sparks flew at the hit. I lifted my foot and gave a powerful kick to his stomach. My warriors roared in their approval at me having the first hit.

Roan was fast though and recovered quickly from the blow. This time bringing his sword down in an overhead strike.

I shifted to my left just in time to miss it from hitting my right shoulder. This time I shifted my grip on my hammer to having an over under grip and swung with all my might.

While I had become strong and fast my weapon still slowed me down. I was fast enough to destroy a normal warrior but someone like Roan whose only truly strong point that Mother was proud of is his skill with a blade.

Using the flat of his blade was able to shift the direction of my hammer to the ground.

It hit the ground with a loud bang. The stone work crumbling leaving behind a hole from the strong blow.

Roan took advantage of such a powerful blow from me and swung the sword at my neck.

I barely had enough time to release my left hand and bring it up and allowed my gauntlets I had placed on to do their job and block the blow.

Then switching the direction of the blade to going down tried to get me to release my hammer.

I reared back almost widely, making sure to keep a tight grip on my hammer using my right hand. Barely I managed to pull away in time. His sword still cut part of my upper forearms before I was saved by armor there.

I backed away quickly and narrowed my eyes at him. Then I was running forward my hammer held aloft behind my back before swinging it forward, grabbing it with my left hand as I went.

He pulled the same shift as before but pushed my hammers head to the left away from his body.

Quickly I pulled it back the way I brought it. The sharp point of the spike in the end barely grazed his side as he jumped back.

Now both of us were bleeding. The spike of hammer had left a deeper wound to his side than his sword cut. The spike had just managed to enter into his side and when he jumped back causing the spike to rip through his muscle and tissue as it came out the front of his body.

He kept his left hand pressed tightly over the wound. His sword seemed to be shaking as he held it pointed at me.

"Is this what you really want? To become the personal bitch of the Queen? By killing me you won't be protecting her you know! You will still be as powerless and worthless as you were the day Mother brought you back. You will just prove how much like her you have become by doing this," he seethed at me.

White hot anger coursed through my body at his words. He knew nothing.

His grin grew in size. "You know I am right. Once she gets bored of favoring you she'll just throw you away like she did to me!"

Then Roan was charging forward once more. The anger causing my vision to change to a dark shade of red. He brought his sword down once more as an overhead downwards stroke. Jumping up slightly as he did to gain the height advantage he needed.

I swung the shaft of my hammer back up and into my left hand as I bent my knees slightly to absorb the blow.

His blade crashed into mine with enough force to push me down slightly.

My grin turned feral because this was the move he used to defeat me four years ago. I was not as strong then and was constantly sore from using my hammer for hours upon hours a day. Trying to gain the strength I desperately needed to use the hammer correctly.

My arms had given then and then using the pummel of the sword hit me with all his strength against my head causing me to black out. I woke up an hour later in a cell with my back bare.

This time would be different. I wasn't 15 anymore. I had the strength to keep his blow back.

Tightening my grip, I quick and I could brought my right back as the same time I pushed the bottom end of the staff forward. A crack echoed through the field as the crown Prince of Azgeda seemed be almost thrown by the strength of the blow. Falling heavily to ground.

I stalked forward and raised my hammer over my head, bringing it down with all my strength.

Roan barely managed to roll away in time to avoid the hit. Then he shakily stood onto one knee and when he tried to rise and almost fell back over I waited.

I waited because just like the Queen I had learned to enjoy the hunt. To literally break the will of a person. Make them beg and scream until they were hoarse and could no longer continue.

Finally Roan stood on shaky feet. The right side of his head had blood streaming down his face. His eyes seemed almost unfocused and I knew he had a slight concussion from my last blow.

"The Queen may have made me into the perfect puppet piece for her but at least she didn't make me into a monster Mal."

His words were solemn and I finally lost the last of my calm.

I released a massive war cry and swung my hammer like the batters used to do in baseball and smashed the hammer into his chest.

The sound of bones snapping seemed to ring in my ear. Then Roan was screaming but the sound was gurgled. Looking down I could see why, after flying a couple feet away he landed on his back and blood was pouring from his mouth.

He was clawing at his throat in an attempt to breathe but his movements were becoming weaker by each passing second.

I walked forward the head of my hammer dragging against the ground as I made my way over only stopping once I was next to his head.

His eyes seemed to be pleading and were full of fear.

"You stood no chance against me Roan. Yu gonplei ste odon."

Then I lifted the massive hammer once more and brought it down with all of my strength. Citizens screamed but my warriors were now banging their spears against the ground again. Their cries were loud and echoed through the city.

Bits of brain and bone were splattered on my boots and lower legs. Slowly I moved the sharp edged end of the hammer away from what was left of his face.

I couldn't recognize if he had been a human before. Most of his face was cracked and caved in. Blood and gore were the only things I could truly make out.

Reaching down I placed my hand into a mostly brainless and boneless puddle of blood. Then wiped the blood onto my cloak that covered my back.

Placing my hand in the puddle once more before wiping the blood all over the bone that covered the lower half of my face.

He was right though. His last words about me were true.

I was a monster. I was sent in because I was feared by the people of Azgeda. Parents warned there children about me as bed time stories. That if they didn't behave then the bloody bear would come and take them.

Finally I raised my hammer above my head. My warriors now released a war cry. Their cries so loud that it almost became white noise.

Taking my eyes off my warriors I looked over to the Commander whose face smoothed in a scowl. Her eyes burning with hidden rage.

I looked for Clarke but found her chair to be empty and now I knew why Lexa was giving me such a look. My hand holding my hammer dropped and seemed to be held limply at my side.

I marched forward before stopping before the dias and lowering myself to one knee once more.

The sound behind me vanished before one by one all of the men and women who held positions of command in my army began to quiet. All wanting to hear the Commanders last words.

"Rise, Princess Maleficent kom Azgeda. The one true heir of the throne for Azgeda."

Her words loud enough for all of my warriors and citizens to hear. I rose from my position.

War was coming and I would be the victor. Roan was weak and while the only true heir to Queen Nia he would have caused the downfall of our nation.

Now I needed to speak to Lexa about a certain group of Sky People who had been robbing my villages and killing my people. They would be the first to go.


	2. We Meet

Here we go guys!! Welcome to Chapter Two of the Forgotten. I won't lie I was tempted to just end the story as it is so that it was considered a one shot but I couldn't stop thinking about how to make the story continue on.

Also I am looking for some to be a Beta for All of my stories. Well not 'When the Fog Was Lifted.' No matter how many times I read it before posting I also have at least one mistake. It annoys the crap out of me.

There is some technical child abuse because you will be reading about Diana's training and so please remember that this is Azgeda. Queen Nia and her country are a lot more vicious so please keep that in mind.

Diana is more mature than most kids because of the way she was raised.

Also because picking a name I like is difficult I have changed Mal's name to Diana. Keeping with that Roman or Greek theme I currently have going on in my stories.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DIANA

Chapter Two

The Queen watched her new charge as she continued to strike her trainer Berk in the face, Diana's face contorted into sadistic glee at finally being able to hit the man. The girl had only been in my nation's capital for six months and already one can see the difference in her behavior alone.

The first month had been difficult because it turned out the head injury that she had received from her landing had caused memory problems and concentration trouble, as well as the fact that once we returned to the castle she had immediately passed out from her injuries.

My personal healer Henrik was concerned because many of their warriors who suffered head injuries as severe as hers sometimes did not wake up.

Diana spent a lot of time confined to her bed and especially during the first week, due to her symptoms. I would ask her questions about whatever current words we were learning or about another topic relating to the other clans and she would take close to a minute to even respond but it wasn't like she was thinking of her answer but instead because she needed to process the question. Henrik assured the Queen that this was a perfectly normal reaction for such an injury and thankfully after a couple of weeks the symptoms went away.

Berk managed to get his legs underneath Diana and kicked her away. The girl landed in a large puddle of mudd that seemed to swallow her whole. She was quick to stand, only to be kicked again, this time squarely in the side.

Diana fell once more in the mud and didn't even have enough time to move before she received a vicious kick once more in her side. This time she cried out in pain, and a sneer crossed my lips at such a display of weakness.

"Nou kwelness," I screamed at her. (No Weakness)

Diana then screamed out a small war cry before shifting her body and managed to kick Berk in the nuts, said man merely grunted in pain before kicking her repeatedly, until finally stopping when she didn't scream each time the man's foot connected with her body.

Berk squatted down and pushed Diana onto her back. I couldn't hear what he was saying but could only assume it was to discuss how she allowed her anger to get the best of her. The beginning of the fight she had kept a level head but as the fight continued on and she couldn't get in a hit, her punches became sloppy. She finally got a lucky hit in when she tackled Berk, getting in a few hard punches before losing the upper hand. If the girl could mold her anger in a way that she could think, while still being able to hold onto that power, then she would be unstoppable.

"Diana, miya!" I shouted at her. (Diana, come here)

As quickly as she could, the small child pushed herself up, barely making a sound as she ran over. Berk said nothing but left the training area to return to the barracks, where he normally resides when he wasn't training Diana or on active guard duty.

Diana barely skidded to a stop in front of me. Her face blank but it was easy to see the already deeply ingrained respect though it was slightly difficult to see the pain in her eyes, something that she has been getting better at hiding. "Ai haplana," her voice filled with as much power as she could. (My queen)

I turned and went back towards the doors to my castle, Diana who was quick to follow not saying a single word. At this point she was used to me calling her name and following after me like a small pup.

The last time I had left the girl alone with Berk for training, she could not return for almost four days because of the lashes across her back. He believed that she wasn't trying hard enough against him and so the training didn't end at the normal time and pushed her until she couldn't get back up. This was when he pulled out his whip.

I returned the favor to the man and gave him the same number of lashes he gave to Diana. He had never trained a child before and wasn't used to how soft and weak a child first is. To make the matters worse he had done this barely a week after she had been given the all clear to begin training by the healer. The man in lucky he is not dead and the only reason he still breathes is because he is one of my best fighters and had trained hundreds of my guards.

Right after Diana had started her training for the day, one of my scouts had returned and spoke of a child he had found living in the area of the woods he patrols. The small girl seemed to have been living out there for a while. That she was supposedly a night blood, something that hadn't been found in my clan for many years. The last night blood to have been found was barely a year before I killed my father Theo for the throne.

The child had been sent to Polis and had died in the last conclave, losing to the current Heda Loke who is from Trikru. It seemed that to many of the nightbloods these days were coming from that clan. My spies tell me that the current Heda had caught some disease and was slowly dying. This was good, because he was slowly bringing all the clans under one flag and as each clan joined they would only trade with those who were in the Commanders coalition.

Four clans had joined so far but with his death hopefully things would go back to normal. None of the clans had ever helped the north and considered us to be savages and monsters, while acting like they were not the same. Of course though, my people couldn't be soft and compliant. All had to work to bring food home, to fight, and to kill to stay alive. The worst of this entire situation is that the Trikru has one of the largest armies and while their army is almost half our strength, since they have also joined Riders of the Plains, Floukru, and the Desert Clan, it means that if two or three of the smaller clans join then the likelihood of us withstanding an assault is slim.

When my people called for help due to low food stores my borders would be pushed back. Clans would attack my people for the land we possessed. Ignoring the fact that much of the land they took was the only areas where most of our grain and vegetables was grown. Though when we take back the lands, we always make sure to show why those clans should not jok with my tribe.

My guards opened the doors that were located to the left of my throne.

Once seated, I waved my hand and the throne room doors were opened and the scout entered pulling in a child behind him. A snarl slipped past the lips of Diana when she noticed that the girl was bleeding from a heavy gash on her head and that her hands were tightly bound. She was still too compassionate and reaching a point where it was becoming a bad thing.

"Hosh op," ordering the girl.

The scout stopped at the foot of my throne and threw the girl down. The black blood dripping onto the floor.

"Honon gon Haiplana. Ai don hon lok yongon em raun woods." the mans face was blank as he spoke but the anger curled through my body at his actions to the child. (A prisoner for my queen. I found the child in your woods.)

This child is going to be just as important as Diana. This girl could finally replace the Commander and bring about a higher level of standing for Azgeda and this scout knows no harm is to come to any nightblood found.

"Teik em we!"(Take him away)

Guards rush forward and grabbed hold of the scout. The man didn't move and is eyes were locked straight onto mine in confusion before changing to fear as the guards took him from the room. His screams ringing out before finally the door closed with a bang, the room quiet once more.

"Breik em au." (Release her)

This time it was Diana who rushed forward to the young girl, the knife I had given to her before her first training session, tight in her grip.

The young nightblood's dark brown eyes finally left mine to watch Diana as she came closer. She behaved like a wounded animal and looked as though she was about to lash out at Diana before my young charge stopped barely two feet from the other.

"Ai nou na bash yo op," her voice while soft held a hidden power. (I mean you no harm)

The young nightblood seemed to weigh her options before slowly lifting her arms out and waited.

I didn't need to see her face to know that Diana was grinning and while the other girls body seemed tense, it relaxed slightly when Diana gently gripped her wrists before sliding the knife through and cutting the bindings.

Once the rope fell uselessly to the floor, Diana gripped the girl around her back and lifted her up. The nightblood leaned heavily against my charge but still attempted to stand tall. The young girl gently rubbed her wrists, before Diana lightly slapped her hand away, whispering something in the other girls ear. Most likely that rubbing would make the wounds worse.

"What is your name child?" I asked leaning forward slightly, hands tightly gripping onto the edge of the throne.

The girl pushed herself off Diana and bowed low before me in a sign of respect.

"Ai laik Ontari kom Azgeda. Moba, haiplana. I didn't know it was your woods that I was in."

The girl then rose from her bow, eyes burning bright with no remorse at having been caught in an area that I allowed no one in. An area where all funerals were held for the royal family. The woods encompassed 5 miles in all directions. The ashes of the first families of Azgeda were spread there, as well as the last Kings and Queens of the land.

It was not shocking that the girl knew the warrior's language as all children were taught the art of war.

I stood from my throne and made my way closer. The girls dark brown, almost black hair was knotted and looked almost like a lost cause. Her clothing was made up of different colored furs, easy to see that it was made from many small animals. Not much seemed to be offered in terms of warmth.

Reaching out I grabbed hold of her hands, turning them over before lightly resting my hands over the area she had rubbed raw from the bindings. Black blood was dried over on much of her hands. Her hands were to soft and held no wounds or scars from weapons that one gets from training.

She did not say a word but it was easy to see the fear and wariness present in her eyes.

"Where are your parents?" my voice cold and in the corner of my eye Diana instantly snapped to attention as all emotion previously on her face vanished behind her mask.

The girl, Ontari, did not answer my question but one could see the anger and disappointment.

My grip tightened on her wrists, making sure to dig my nails into the raw wounds, slight pleasure coursing through my veins when warm liquid started to slip down my fingers.

"Answer me girl," the girl slightly shuddering.

The girl looked down and away, still refusing to say anything and this was not something that will be allowed.

My eyes take in all of her wounds, finally noticing a deep gash in her upper right arm. Letting go of her wrists, one hand forces her head up until she looks into my eyes once more, before digging my nails into the wound on her arm.

Ontari accidentally lets loose a pained cry from the abuse.

The girl grabbed hold of my hand and tried to peel my fingers away but her strength was nothing compared to mine. My sharp nails dug further into the flesh, muscles slightly tearing as I slowly pushed my fingers in further.

"NAU!" I roar in the child's face, watching dispassionately as tears pour down her face, blood dripping from her lip that she seemed to have torn open from biting down into the flesh.

"I LEFT!" she screams back at me as she continues to try and peal my fingers off of her arm.

This time I allow her to achieve her goal, letting go, enjoying the sound my fingers made as they left her flesh.

Crouching down until I am at her eye level. "Why did you leave?" my voice soft and kind.

Her left hand covered the now bigger wound on her arm, blood leaking past her fingers.

"They kept me hidden…" the girls voice was barely above a whisper, but I could still hear her.

"They didn't want others to know that their child was a nightblood. None of the other members of our village said anything because my parents told them I was a sickly child."

Now that was worrying. My people knew better than to hide things from the crown and this alone was cause for execution. My lips curled into a snarl at this news.

"Where did you live?"

Fear flashed across Ontari's face and attempted to take a step back, except she just ended up bumping into Diana who had stepped behind the girl once I made my way over as she was slowly taking over roles of one of top guards.

My hand reached up and lightly ran over her hair attempting to not snag them in any of her hair. The young girl was shaking slightly before I grabbed the other side of her head in my left hand.

"Now young one, this can go one of two ways. The first is you tell me what village you live in or you can sit there quietly and we find another way for your Queen to learn where you live."

Diana shifted behind Ontari and when my eyes met hers, it was like I was looking into a storm. Her eyes have never looked any colder and felt like the heat was being sucked from my body. My eyes narrowed at the challenge presented before me.

"En gafen fisa in," Diana finally spoke. (She needs a healer)

Ontari's eyes widen in surprise at those words while mine narrowed further in anger.

My right hand let go of Ontari's head to reach out to slap the insolent child across the face but stopped when the girl spoke once more.

"I walked two days south. I don't know the name of my village because of how small it was we never had many travelers pass through."

"Teik em gon Henrik." (Take her to Henrik[Queen's personal healer])

Diana grabbed Ontari by the hand and pulled her away from me, my other hand falling down.

Ontari seemed to relax the further away she was from me.

When the guards opened the throne room doors, I called Diana's name. Her entire body stiffened, and I knew that she was scared. She should be scared as she knows better than to stop me. This was her first act of defiance against me and I was going to show her why such a thing was a bad idea.

"You will be training with me tomorrow, child."

"Sha, ai haiplana," Diana's hand tightened in Ontari's before she continued pulling her through the door.

TIME SKIP/ POV CHANGE (DIANA)

It had been barely a day after the fight for being the heir of the Azgeda throne when my messenger bird returned. The letter I had sent out with him was for the Queen to tell her about the fight, as well as to send a letter to my wife. I wanted her to come to capital because now that I was the one true heir, I had the right to have my own personal guard that wasn't a part of my army.

Ontari arrived at the capital barely six months after I crashed on to earth. The first time I had seen her, I had found the first person that I cared for outside of my sister. I was naïve when I first saw her but she was the first person outside my family that I wanted to protect. I had seen the cruelty against adults but I had never such a thing towards a child, someone who was my age.

The training session after I defied her was probably my second worse training session in my entire life. The first even to this day was my very first training day with Berk. That man was worse than the Queen when it came to punishments.

The Queen knew the limits of a person and how to bring them to the point where they break but Berk? He pushed passed it and could leave them broken. Nia never allowed him to be alone with me during that first year because he left me hurting for days after each spar. He didn't care that their was a point I wasn't able to pass yet. It wasn't until I was almost 13 years old when I finally didn't have another person present during my training.

The letter though, made me furious as one of the villages closest to the border of Skaikru had been attacked and over half of the villagers were killed, leaving only a few of the small children and Seconds alive. The village chief was one of my old Captains by the name of Elias who was old enough to finally retire from his position in my army. Ontari stated that he had been shot point-blank in the head while on his knees.

The only bright side of the letter was that my 'mother' and wife were going to be in the capital within the next day or two. The twisted knot that appeared anytime I left her side lessened its hold on my heart at the thought of how close she was to being near me again.

I had spent the last six months on the border of our lands at the beginning because of the increase in reaper attacks on villages, many of my people needing to know that my army would keep them safe. Then a couple months in to my border detail a massive section of the Ark had landed in my lands.

At first, I was excited that the people I was born from made it safely to the ground but angered when I heard what they had done. The first people to leave the ship had guns and had found one of our farms, our nation's main farm that supplied much of the northern villages with the grain stores that would be needed to make it through the winter.

The village was one of the few that had limited warriors and one of the largest fields used to plant most of our vegetables and grain. The Skaikru took everything from the farm, including many of our livestock needed to create cheeses and meat.

The closest village was Harris, who sent more than half of their warriors. These men and women attacked the station, later which I learned to be the farm station, leaving many adults and children killed. Even though in the North children are considered precious, those of our enemies are not and if we did keep the children it usually ended up with these warriors leaving our clan or killing their fellow warriors. Unfortunately, many of the children were killed by warriors who were angered at the destruction done to one of our most needed villages, many whose families were murdered.

This started a small war between the people of farm station and Azgeda. The station was abandoned by the time I arrived with a large contingent of warriors and because of this farm station started using guerilla warfare tactics.

Ambushes done to my patrols of the villages were closest to where the ship landed. Many more of my warriors killed than those who belonged to Skaikru.

I had been in one of the main skirmishes that resulted in me being shot once in the upper part of my chest. Afterwards, I was on bedrest for a month thanks to the skill of my healer York who had trained under Henrick.

I finally left the front when my Queen ordered me to look for Wanheda, who I later learned was Clarke.

Reaching out I grabbed the shaft of my hammer before leaving my room that I was gifted during my stay in Polis. I was one floor below the Commanders and my sister.

It seems that my sister while she seemed ok with the Commander yesterday was still angered by the betrayal at Mt. Whether. Part of me found it ironic that my sister who so clearly loves everyone has found it in her to hate the Commander, a woman who so clearly loved Clarke. I have only been here for two days and already I can see through her mask. See how her eyes find Clarke in whatever room or area she is in and follows her.

I knew something happened after the Commander went to Clarke after the fight. Clarke wouldn't see me but she did allow the Commander to enter the room. Of course, it probably helped that when she ordered the doors opened the guards listened to her.

I don't know what they spoke of but I did know that she seemed excited about whatever was discussed.

The hallway was empty other than two sentries at the door to Clarke's room and as there was an extra one across the hall I can only guess that the Commander was talking to her as well. My hand slipped behind my back as I walked down the hallway, boots echoing through the hall.

The guards turned to me when they heard the noise. My stride didn't slow and thanks to the flames from the torches I knew I looked intimidating by the way the guards grabbed onto the handles of their weapons tighter and it probably didn't help that I had my hood up.

"Ai gaf chich yo heda op," I told the guards when they hadn't opened the doors by the time I reached them. (I need to speak to the Commander right now)

The two guards just looked at each other before the one on the right speaks.

"Heda nau hir," his voice deep before opening the door. (The Commander is not here)

In the room was Clarke but there were two others with her. Both of whom I knew. One who was my actual mother and not the Queen. The one who gave birth to me and tried to protect me the best way she could.

My words died on my lips, the letter from my wife now crushed in my hand.

"Nomon," slipped out without thought.

Then all my emotions were slamming closed when I realized that the door was still open and that my main guard Rolf was staring intently at those present in the room, especially the older blonde.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" I roared at the guards. Rolf attempted to enter the room but stopped and let the doors close when I raised my hand.

When I turned back around both my mother and Kane were extremely tense. He had even pushed Abby behind him as though I would hurt her.

I may not have had the closest relationship with my mother due to the fact that Abby had tried to distance herself from me. She always seemed to hover closer to Clarke and make sure everything was going well with her due to her health issues when we were first born.

It wasn't until I was older did I understand what she was trying to do. She had seemed to know that I would do something that would cause me to be sent to the Sky Box and didn't want to grow too attached to me. She felt the more favoritism that was shown to me then the more people would notice me.

"Diana, what happened?" Clarke asked. Her eyes blown wide and she looked scared.

I ripped the hood off of my head and mother gasped when she saw my eyes because in all of my life, I had never seen anyone with the same color eyes as mine. Then her eyes took in all the scars over my face but still half was covered by the bear skull.

"Diana?"

She took a small step forward, eyes seemed to be searching everything she could. Then her eyes began to tear up as she continued staring, almost as if I was about to disappear right in front of her eyes.

I didn't say anything but gave a slight nod of my head.

Abby slammed into me, her grip so strong it felt as though the air was slowly being forced from my chest. Slowly my arms came up and I hugged her back.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I knew I should be feeling more now that I was finally seeing my mother again but I just didn't. The one I wanted to hold me again was my dad. The one person who I had followed around like a puppy for as long as I could remember, who I would never see again.

The last time I saw my father's face was when I was leaving for school that last morning. He had had bent over and held his arms out just as I threw myself at him. His hug seemed to surround me and left me feeling at peace for that small amount of time. Dad had then kissed my hair before telling me how much he loved me before doing the same to Clarke before we left for school.

Abby was absolutely sobbing into me chest but then something shifted in my chest and I hugged her just a little bit tighter before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away. Her eyes were pained as she looked at me. Her hands reached up and grabbed my wrists.

"I thought I lost you and that I never got to tell you how much I love you. I wish I could go back in time and show you how much I love you. Tell the council to go shove it and treated you the way you should have been treated."

Reaching up I wiped the tears from her face. "Nomon, it is good to see you once more."

"What happened to you?" her hands now reaching up and touching the scars on my face.

"I landed in Azgeda and earned my place. I am now the sole heir for the throne of the Ice Nation. I have lead armies into battle and the latest battle was one with your people," my tone by the end was harsh as I took a step back easily breaking free from her grip.

"What are you talking about?" they all looked curious and nervous, even Clarke.

"Did you know that farm station has been stealing, killing, and destroying my villages? That they destroyed one of our most treasured farms that was needed to feed most of our northernmost villages? I, myself was almost killed when they ambushed my army that I was bringing to the border that was closest to Skaikru land."

My eyes narrowed as more anger seeped past the walls I had pushed up.

"Diana, I swear to you I knew nothing about this," Clarke tried to plead.

"Of course, you didn't know dear sister. How could you when you were gone from your people for the last three months?"

Clarke seemed to almost sink in on herself and my anger was slightly dulled at the guilt I felt from that one statement alone but then her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What? Did you think I didn't know that you left?"

"I didn't just come here to give thanks to the Commander and Wanheda for the fall of the mountain but to come and ask for her help. The farm station went through and wiped out another one of my villages, only leaving some children and women alive. One of my previous ranked generals who just finally left the army to live with his family was murdered."

Then I finally looked closer at my mother and finally saw the pin. She was chancellor and my eyes narrowed.

"Did you know what your people were doing, Mother?"

She looked completely mortified at what she was hearing.

"My people? They are your people as well, Diana but I didn't know."

"I am not one of your people anymore and I haven't since I fell to Earth. These scars show who I am."

Abby tried to take a step forward, her hand reaching out to me.

"I need to go. I don't have time to talk about this with you but know this, if you have taken in those who came from Farm Station then you will have war. I want those who were in charge of that station. I want Pike."

Then I turned and strode to the doors of the room, only to be stopped because someone had grabbed hold of my cloak. Anger burned through my veins. I demanded respect and those who disobeyed did not like the consequences. This was the one thing I took from learning under the Queen.

I tilted my head enough to see that the one holding onto my cloak was Kane.

"We can't afford a war but we can't give you who you want," his eyes pleading and trying to convey what he was saying.

"Oh, I think you will Councilman," a dark chuckle slipping past my lips.

I pulled away and only stopped once my hand was on the door before I turned back.

My mom was still crying and looked like her world was collapsing and in a way it probably was. I could only imagine what she was feeling when she realized who I was.

Ice blue met with light brown. "Mother you need to leave before the Queen comes. It will be too dangerous for you to stay."

Pushing the door open once more I left the room. It was hard enough as it was to deal with everything that was going on around me. I had to protect my wife from falling too far under the influence of the Queen as lately she was becoming colder. I had to make sure that the Queen wasn't breaking down what made my wife who she was. When she was under my full protection I could keep her away from Nia as much as possible.

Rolf sped up until he was right next me but didn't say anything in response. His eyes did catch mine for a second. I didn't say anything until I returned to my room and then I finally turned on him.

My dagger out and was quickly placed against his throat. The man didn't say anything but his eyes did widen in surprise at the action.

"You will say nothing about who you saw me with. If even one word makes its way back to the queen then I will make sure your death is painful. You will wish for death by the time I am done. Do you understand?"

My last question was emphasized with increased pressure to the knife. Enough that a small bead of blood ran down his throat.

"Sha, hainofi," (Yes, Princess)

"Nau gyon au," I spoke harshly to the man as I put my dagger away.

I didn't have enough time to speak to the Commander as now she would be getting ready for the ceremony tonight, as would I.

POV CHANGE (CLARKE)

The door closed with a bang and once Diana had left Mom broke down once more. Kane quickly rushed forward and pulled her into his chest, rubbing his hand gently against her back.

"What happened to her?" Kane asked me. His eyes intense as he looked at me.

"She grew up under the Ice Queen Nia."

Turning Clarke walked over and threw herself onto the couch, placing her hand over her eyes.

"I talked to Lexa about what happened and who she is now. It isn't pretty."

 _*Flashback*_ _"What the hell was that Lexa?" I almost shouted at her. My stomach turned once more as I can still see Diana smashing her hammer down upon Roan's face. The face of a man who I watched kill three people within seconds of each other. Then her reaching down and covering herself in his blood. Her eyes looking wild._ _I had almost thrown up at that moment._ _"Which part are you asking about, Clarke?" she looked confused._ _"Why did she have to fight him? What was that thing she did with his blood?"_ _Lexa strode slowly over to the open bay windows and looked out over the city before deeply sighing._ _"Do you know anything about how the Ice Nation works?"_ _"No," I told her shaking my head, not even caring that she couldn't see me._ _"The only time they have ever been mentioned was when you told me about Costia," my words almost whispered at the end._ _Lexa turned and met my eyes after I walked over to stand next to her._ _"Azgeda is the most brutal and violent clan because they need to be. Every day for them is a fight and to lose a fight is to bring dishonor upon yourself. This though is nothing compared to how the royal family is run."_ _"Azgeda believes in strength more than anything else. To them, if you are weak then you are not worthy, this could be as simple as not being able to buy goods in the market to even political standings in marriage. The strongest family in the clan has been their leaders for generations. The last time someone was not from Queen Nia's line was 70 years ago."_ _"Your sister, Clarke, is one of Azgeda's strongest warriors. She was adopted by the Queen and trained by her most ruthless warriors. She won her first battle at 13 when the Sangedakru attacked their west most border and already she had earned her title of "The Bear" due to how vicious she is when she fights and the cloak she wears. She continued to win battles and finally took her position as General and top guard for Nia at 16, almost the same age that I was when I won my conclave."_ _"Your sister has the respect of all of her people because of her strength. It is rumored that she has only lost one battle and that was against Roan before he was sent to the capital. Diana went on to win the battle to lead the Queen's Armies. No one knows what this ceremony entails but afterward she earned her new name of 'The Bloody Bear,' a name which has followed her and brought upon fear to all four clans that border Azgeda and to any that try to ally themselves against her nation."_ _"You need to be extremely careful around her Clarke. I understand that she is your sister but she isn't who you remember. Her first care is of her people, of her clan. The same traits she learned from the Queen. She doesn't care for her own power but for the power of her clan, as well as their safety."_ _"What you witnessed today is what happens to those in the royal family who aren't worthy of being the heir anymore. The royal family never has more than one child because normally one kills the other. If you don't have the strength and skill to win you don't deserve to live. If the loser was not killed then they would be banished but not to the dark zone but to the north."_ _"What is so bad about the north?"_ _"Remember the pauna?"_ _I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes. "How could I forget that thing?"_ _"When you are banished to the north, it's not the cold that will kill but the animals. The animals that manage to live in the north are all massive or mutated to the extreme. The reason that one doesn't need to be banished is because they will be pushed out by their own people because in their minds why should you be allowed to live if you can't win in battle."_ _"Even I know that if I was to fight against her I would be hard pressed to win. I know I have been asking a lot of you and you don't want to listen but beja Clarke. You need to be careful around her."_ _FLASH BACK ENDS_ * * *

"Wait, can't Dianna stop the Queen from trying to take over the coalition? Or even from attacking us? We are her people."

I shook my head at Kane's question. "You heard her and what I just told you. She wants the best for her people and right now the Ice Nation is hurting. A lot of the trading done between the clans pushes the Ice Nation out due to their aggression. If they oversaw the coalition then they wouldn't have to worry about the fact that much of they're land is being attacked by those who were in farm station because they could fall back upon the support that comes from the other clans."

"If what she says is true, Kane then we might have serious problems. We can't afford another war. We need those trade routes for our people so that we can make it through the next year."

Abby seemed more worried as each second seemed to pass, her eyebrows pressed together.

"We need to be protected. The Ice Nation is not someone we could win against and it doesn't look like Diana will help us. We are going to have to join as the 13th clan like we were discussing before Diana arrived."

POV CHANGE (DIANA)

My eyes were closed as I allowed the woman's voice to wash over me. Each note that came from her mouth seemed to ease away my dark thoughts as I allowed myself to be swallowed by the music. With the last sound slowly dying away, I finally open my eyes to see that Clarke has bowed before Heda.

I had already bowed once within the last two days and the thought of bowing once more turned my stomach.

One by one everyone went down bending the knee to the Commander. Her face clear and eyes demanding of the respect that she deserved. Her eyes then meeting mine as I noticed that I was one of the only ones left standing. The Ice Nation delegate still standing next to me, waiting for me to make my move.

I lowered myself, my knee touching the cold stone of the floor and bowed my head. Allowing my brain to release the anger I was feeling.

"Hail warriors of the twelve clans."

The words slipping past my lips without thought. "Hail commander of the blood."

"Rise," her voice ringing clearly through the large room once more.

My eyes finally left the floor and my knee slightly cracking as I forced myself up once more.

Clarke's eyes met mine when she turned and made her way over the Skaikru delegation, taking her place next to Abby.

"We welcome Skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony."

Lexa widened her stance, giving off the power that was backing her. "And we welcome Clarke kom Skaikru legendary Wanheda mountain slayer. The reason for this summit has changed."

She pauses and makes sure to make eye contact with all the delegates within the room. My eyes narrow at those words.

"The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with Skaikru, but rather to initiate them into the coalition."

A snarl slips past my lips. I want them in the coalition for their resources that they could offer us but not until my clan has the blood we need. I was not the only one to feel this way as many others began to say the same things but many were greatly worried about Skaikru becoming the next mountain because of their technology.

Lexa continues on. "To symbolize this union, the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark."

Abby turns and speaks quietly to Marcus and after their small little chat, Kane begins to slowly move his sleeve up his arm, allowing the man to burn the symbol.

The sound of the flesh burning brings nothing but fond memories, as I remember the day I first received my marks. I had never been more proud of myself and still to this day it was only the second most important day of my life, right after my marriage day.

The instant the brand was removed the doors to the throne were thrown open.

A girl was releasing a small war cry as she came in. She in a way reminded me of my wife. Holding herself like a warrior as her eyes seemed be bright in the battle that was the come. Her sword held as though it was an extension of herself but she did not have any of the typical tattoos that a warrior from Trikru carried. Was she from Skaikru?

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice pulls me from my examination of the woman.

The brown haired girls hazel eyes taking me in, widening slightly when she notices the armor that I wear as well as all the weapons that were strapped onto me. I could see the slight fear cloud over her eyes before hardening into determination.

"What is the meaning of this?" the bald flame keeper demanded.

The one who I assume is Bellamy keeps the pistol firmly against the guards head. "The summit's a trap. We need to get you out of here," he tells Clarke as he throws the guard to the side.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke asks Lexa, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I don't know," Lexa snarls the words like an animal.

"It's the Ice Nation," Bellamy tells her.

My hand reaches back and grabs onto the handle of my war hammer, the only thing stopping me from pulling it out fully is the dark haired woman who has her sword pointed at me.

"These allegations are an outrage. The Ice Nation never stormed the summit with weapons, breaking our laws, that was the Skaikru," Ivon tells the Commander.

"We are right about this. The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go now," the man's deep voice catches my attention because I remember him shouting out orders as he attacked my men, before shooting me in the chest.

"How did you come by this information?" Lexa demands Pike.

Red slowly began to crawl across my sight. The man who had killed many of my people was standing there. His guns continued to point at the guards behind him, making sure to protect their rear from them.

"Where the hell is Echo?" The brown haired woman asks, turning to Bellamy as she does, finally taking her eyes off of me but I barely noticed as I only had eyes for Pike.

The man that I witnessed kill Berk as well as the woman who had stood by my side since my first pauna hunt without a superior, Ava. The day of the ambush was the day that I lost four of my top captains. Pike was lucky that I was shot by him when I was, because if he hadn't he would have been dead beneath me.

I would have taken a sword and cut his head from his body so that his spirit would always be trapped on this mortal plane, never to cross over. I would have desecrated his body, pulled apart by horses or even fed to the hounds that are used on hunts.

The name though that he spoke did make its way through the anger that was clouding everything, allowing me to take a deep breath letting me forge the anger into my strength and not letting it cloud my mind. The lesson that took the longest for me to learn all those years ago.

"What's going on? Where the hell is she?"

"Bell, maybe we were wrong about this."

Kane walks forward towards the boy Bellamy. "Stand down."

The man looks confused as he hands his gun over to him.

My hand finally yanks the hammer, pulling the cords holding it still, free. The instant its free, it lands with a loud bang to the floor and everything stops. Everyone turns to look at me.

I raise my arm, pointing the spike towards Pike. "You were wrong about this."

"You invade the sacred city with weapons. Weapons you have no right to carry. A right you did not earn and then to bring even more dishonor you have that RIPA with you," the words are barely recognizable from my lips. If my mask wasn't still on then everyone would have seen my teeth bared in a snarl.

Pike finally meets me eyes and narrow in anger.

"It's you!" he hisses.

A staticky voice comes through a radio at that moment. "Bellamy. Bellamy, come in."

"The grounders attacked Mount Whether."

Bellamy slowly reaches down and pulls the radio out before pressing the button down. "What are you talking about?"

"It's gone, it's gone." the woman's voice comes back through the radio once more. The anguish in her voice even affects me.

"They're gone. They're all gone. Sinclair and I are the only ones left. I'm so sorry," the girl sobs over the radio.

All of Skaikru looks shaken, especially Pike. Dark enjoyment seeps through my veins as I slowly lower my weapon. It would seem justice has been done for the slaughter of another one of my villages.

Ivon steps forward past me. "You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather."

"What do you know, Ivon?" My voice stopped Ivon from walking toward Lexa and turn to look at me. His eyes widening when he saw the murderous intent reflected within my eyes.

He turned back to look at me. "The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do."

"What do you know, Ivon?" My voice stopped Ivon from walking toward Lexa and turn to look at me. His eyes widening when he saw the murderous intent reflected within my eyes.

He turned back to look at me. "The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do."

In a flash I pulled a dagger from my thigh and threw with deadly accuracy. The knife making a wet thunk as the sharp blade cut through his neck. Someone shouted, while another screamed at the sudden act of violence.

The blood sprayed out and covered much of my face. Ivon's hand reached up to clutch at his throat as the red blood continued to flow past his fingers before he finally fell to the ground dead. My head tilted to the side as I watched dispassionately at the man's death.

I felt nothing as I stared, before finally bending over and ripping my knife from the dead man's neck. The blood splashing onto my hand.

"This is an act of war," Lexa hissed at me.

"I knew nothing of this plot, Heda. I will say this though if you plan to arrest me fine but know that that man Pike…" and with this I turned and pointed with my bloody knife to said man.

"Has killed many of my people and stole supplies needed for the winter, so take this act as you must but know that even if I knew nothing of it, I still agree with what was done."

I turned back before meeting the eyes of my Commander. It was like looking into greek fire. That if I so much as touched the flames I would be burned to death, no amount of water would save me. My hand gripped the knife tighter when the Commander's eyes narrowed at me.

"Arrest the Ice Nation delegation," she ordered. Guards rushed forward and pulled the other two delegates from the room before turning to me.

"Arrest the Princess as well."

"Jus drein, jus daun, Heda."

I acted quickly and turned, pulling my arm back and throwing my knife once more.

The loud bark of the gun echoed through the room. My eyes giving away the surprise as I was thrown back by the force of something hitting me. My brain processing Pike going down with my knife firmly planted in his chest, the weapon hitting him a second before he fired at me.

Someone screamed my name as I fell to the ground, my hands holding the upper part of my chest. The area around where the bullet entered burned. The metal that protected my chest was digging into the wound as well as the surrounding area.

"Jok," I cursed as I put more pressure on the wound, trying to calm my breathing remembering the first and last time I was struck by a bullet. Never had I felt that scared before. I had faced death in the face multiple times but that day was the closest I came to ending my fight.

I could tell that this was not as bad as the last. Pike had shot me in the gut last time and my healer York told me four days later after I woke for the first time that I had almost passed on more than one occasion. The bond I had with Ontari had burned for an entire week after that experience and I knew that she must have been going crazy the entire time.

Normally because I acted as the head guard for Nia I was always in the capital but because of the reaper situation the Queen had sent me out. That as she put it "Our border men were not doing their jobs properly as three of our villages closest to Trikru territory had been raided and many of our people taken. The only clue of what happened was tin canisters left in the village. If you don't handle this then your position will not be secure."

Hands slapped mine away, my mind focusing in the present instead of the past.

"Step of!" my eyes crazed as I slapped the hands from me but my movements were becoming slower. (Back off)

"Hainofi, teik in fisa sis yu," a voice commanded me. (Princess, allow the healer to help you)

Turning my head slightly to see greek fire once more. It was the Commander and though it was difficult to see, she was nervous, her eyes not as angry as they were a minute before.

My hands stopped slapping the others away, finally realizing that it was my mother who was trying to help me. Her hands were steady as she worked open the straps and buckles that kept the metal chest plate on, causing a loud metallic crash to sound when it hit the floor. Then her ripping my thin shirt from my chest as well, leaving me on in my chest wrappings.

"Ai houmon ste gonot frag ai op," the words slipping past my lips, english for some reason is far too difficult for my brain currently. (My wife is going to kill me.)

The brown haired warrior with Bellamy, was currently sitting next to me keeping me up, started laughing hard at my comment. Despite the seriousness of the situation her eyes were alight with mischief.

"You're married?" Clarke blurts out, ignoring the woman still laughing at me.

My head nods, as my face softens and I smile for the first time today. "Sha, em yuj," my words carrying conviction. (Yes, she is strong.)

"Why is she gonna kill ya?" the hazel eyed woman asks.

The talking is keeping me awake as I fight the urge to close my eyes to sleep.

I groaned as my mother inserted some forceps into the wound before pulling out the bullet as it didn't manage to go through the back.

"This is the second time in the past two months I have been shot, ironically by the same man."

My eyes finally focusing behind Clarke who is keeping my legs pressed to the floor and the Commander who is standing directly to her left, to see that Pike seems to still be alive. One of the healers it seems has already removed the knife and has just burned the wound closed. A large part of me disappointed that I managed to miss, though to be honest my throwing skills are horrible.

"She promised death the next time I did something stupid like this," ignoring how Abby is now packing the wound with gauze that she pulled from her pack.

"What's her name?" Clarke asked.

"Ontari."

Then my mom gasped in horror as she pulled the gauze around my shoulder. My entire body stiffened because I know what she found. That first training session where Berk used the whip was not the only time I had been whipped nor was it the worst.

The one fight I lost to Roan before he left the Ice Nation capital was not a simple training fight. No, it was originally because I wanted him out of the picture. I was angry and tried to smash his face in with my hammer, a move that was in no way allowed when sparring. All fatal hits were not allowed and harsh punishment was enacted to those who did not follow this simple rule.

Not only did I break the one rule that a sparring session had, I had broken this law against the crown prince. The Queen at the time still favored her son. I received 50 lashes and was locked in the dungeon for a week, the only time I saw a person was when Henrik came down to change the bandages on my back to keep the infection as bay.

I was only 14 at the time and the scars have not vanished or faded in any way but thankfully they don't look red and angry anymore. The skin is a dark pink color, large section of my back were covered in thick scar tissue not unlike the scars caused from my burns.

"Who did this to you?" Abby's words cold and I barely suppressed the shiver of fear down my spine.

"Yes, tell us," this time the words came from the Commander who had walked over to see the damage to my back. Fingers lightly touched the scars that covered my skin as if they were afraid that any touch would cause me pain.

"I attempted to kill Roan when I was 14 when we were supposed to be sparring. It is the only rule and might as well as be a law because of how serious it is. I was lucky that the Queen favored me enough that she did not kill me for such an act. Now I do believe I was being arrested," turning enough to raise an eyebrow towards Lexa, my face pinched in pain.

"Yes, once Abby Griffin finishes then you will sequestered to your room until a time that your punishment can be decided as well as to determine the part you play in Ice Nation leading a revolt."

The only thing I did was sigh before nodding my head. "This sounds fair to me. Thank you for the mercy you are granting me."

"Is this a common punishment in the Ice Nation?" my mom's voice sounding extremely sad.

"Yes, normally in the North we can't afford to have any of our warriors or Seconds be in prison, so it is typically 3 lashes at least until the child reaches the age of 10 as they usually begin working under their first. When the child is younger they normally learn under their parents."

I opened my eyes when Abby tied the bandages tight, to keep from slipping. "And you allow this?" turning accusing eyes at the Commander.

"Mom!" Clarke snapped at her.

Clarke seeming to notice my trying to stand holds her hand out. I grab hold of it quickly and make sure to keep my left arm planted against my chest.

"This is the life that those in the North live to survive," I tell her.

"You may not approve of this but it makes my warriors strong. There is a reason that my clan is feared, Abby," my voice cold, as I tried to ignore the pain that is starting to spread from the wound on my chest.

"The guards will escort you to your room, hainofi," Lexa ordered.

"What of Pike?" noticing that the man and those who barged into the throne room are all gone. Black spots flashing across my vision, the blood loss starting to affect me.

"He and the others are being held in my custody until the Queen arrives. Word has been sent and she has been summoned. This man Pike will have healers attend to him so he does not die from the wound you inflicted upon him. Now leave," it seemed that the Commander finally reached the end of her patience.

My foot felt heavy as I finally turned and took a step forward. The black spots started to cover more of my sight, knees shaking and legs strained.

Right as I finally reached the entrance to the throne room, my left leg gave out from under me. The guard not quick enough to catch me.

Voices floated in and out. The last thing that passed through my mind was that I just wanted my wife to be with me.

So this has been done for a week. I wanted to make it longer but decided against it.

I had my sister read through my story so hopefully there isn't grammer errors. Though I did go back in and add some stuff...


End file.
